


Love At First Meow

by nerdcanread



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cats, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcanread/pseuds/nerdcanread
Summary: Dahyun has a cat. When her beloved cat suddenly vanished, she felt so empty. Not until she saw a woman who has the complete personality of her beloved cat as if her cat was reincarnated as a human being.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 75





	Love At First Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Original TaeNy story with the title ' Floof Your Way Into My Heart' written on AFF by me converted into SaiDa story.
> 
> Characters: SaiDa, Momo, Eunwoo and Hachi (the fictional fat catto)

Note: Written on Dahyun’s Point Of View.

BEGIN.

Hachi the fat cat.

That’s what we called her in our neighbourhood.

A Bengal breed. Looks like a baby tiger but acts like a ferocious one too. It has a very spectacular coat. More aloof than other cats in the neighbourhood.

A thug gangster type of cat who we hear every night fighting up on our roof. She used to be a sweet one when she was little, she would play with adult cats and then they started attacking her as she was growing up. But she kept fighting and getting stronger until other cats would lose terribly to her. She got pretty fucking buff with the time she spent outside.

So the people started to avoid her in fear of being scratched.

But it seems like this cat knows how to make a living and the right target to get food and comfort.

She chose me out of all the people in the neighbourhood.

I was afraid of it, I hated it but I have no choice but to be good.

Because life favors good people. Do good things so good things will come back at you.

Every day, she would be at my window staring at me as if it is my duty to feed her every day. She never begged for food. Her stares weighed fear inside me that caused me to be submissive.

‘It’s just like offering food for the gods.’

She walks like a queen. She exudes the classic femininity of goddesses and royal bloods. No wonder why Egyptians treated the cats before as a god. They never bowed to anyone.

She comes to me at exactly 5 AM and 5 PM. The moment I woke up and went back to the house from work. It’s like she knows my schedule. I leave food on the balcony in the morning and prepare her dinner every night.

“Don’t feed it so she would just go, she might hurt you. She’s a wild cat!” my neighbour told me one day.

‘If she’s a wild cat, then, why doesn’t she hurt me?’ I thought to myself.

“She doesn’t really come close to me, so it’s okay.” I told the old man.

“She killed my daughter’s hamster.” he frowned, “Just don’t touch that cat, okay?” 

“Yeah, I won’t.”

But one day, I saw Hachi licking her foot as her food tray wasn’t even touched. I looked over her and she stared at me in an alert manner. I saw her ears perked then lowered down as she purred.

‘Meow.’ she said softly as she continued licking her foot.

I decided to check it out cautiously.

She has a wound on her feet.

“Hachi, what happened to you?” I asked her, I wanted to do something for her. The blood wouldn’t stop flowing. I decided to be brave and tried to touch her. Hachi backed away a little.

“It’s okay… it’s okay.”

I assured the cat until she relaxed and I took her into my arms.

“Come with me, I’ll take you to the vet.”

When I took Hachi to the vet to be treated and took her inside my home so she can heal, it’s like we bonded on a different level. Hachi never laid her nails on me.

But she scratched my furniture as a return of me being safe.

So I bought her some toys she could play with.

As months went by, Hachi let me touch her head. I felt really happy. Then she started sleeping on my tummy, on my shoulders, on my head and my laptop while I work.

She’s super clingy. If Hachi is a human being, she would be very possessive.

Hachi attacked all the cats that came on the house and every cat that came near me, that’s why I love her so much.

She’s the only cat for me.

Since Hachi was a stray cat, she goes back outside every time and comes inside the house whenever she likes.

But one day she didn’t come back home.

I waited for days, weeks, months and a year.

I never saw Hachi again.

My life felt empty.

Because Hachi is not just a cat, she’s a family.

Then my life started to make sense again when I met this peculiar girl. A girl who got the same personality as Hachi.

‘A cat woman.’

***

We had a new neighbour. It’s a girl, but she never gets out of the house right after she moves in. My neighbours were complaining about how unfriendly the girl was when she didn’t open the door for them when they tried to give her a warm welcome in the neighbourhood.

It’s just when I went home from work very late, I saw the girl sitting at her doorstep and just observing everything around her at 3 AM.

‘What is she doing outside during this late hour?’ 

The light was dim so I couldn’t see her face clearly. Her hair was long and jet black and she was wearing a baggy white shirt as her feet were folded up and her chin was resting on it. Almost looking like ‘L’ from the death note if it wasn’t for the absence of her pants.

‘Shit, legs.’ I gulped and she noticed me staring, I started to feel nervous.

“U-Uh, hi. You must be new around here. I’m Kim Dahyun. I-I live in the house in front of yours.” I said and leaned on my gate.

She didn’t say a word and her eyes never blinked on me. As if she’s fully alerted by my presence.

“I-I guess, I’ll be going now.” I cleared my throat and awkwardly went inside my house.

‘Weird.’

“Maybe because it’s 3 AM?” I made a mental note to bring her some food tomorrow morning since I plan to bake some cupcakes.

‘I’m going to enjoy my weekend!’ I beamed to myself.

***

I tried my luck to appease my elusive neighbour by giving her some cupcakes. I put six cupcakes on my food tray and knocked on her door.

“Hello?” I called out and I heard some rustles inside.

“Uhm, this is Kim Dahyun. Your neighbour uh… I made some cupcakes. I hope you’ll like them!” I said and waited for a response that never came. 

‘Rude.’

‘I guess, I’ll just leave it here.’

I left the food tray on her doorstep and went inside my home. I planned to go out and buy some groceries. When I came back from the grocery, I saw her doorstep. The food tray was gone.

‘She took in my cupcake.’ I grinned.

***

When Monday came, I was late again when I came home. I saw her sitting at her doorstep with the same position she was in before. This time, her shirt was baggy pink. She was staring at me again.

‘Cute.’

“Uh… d-did you like the cupcakes?” I tried making conversations again since she was staring at me hard.

She was quiet, but her eyes looked as if she was contemplating if I was worth the words that would come out of her mouth. She looked away from me and I took it as a sign that she might not want to talk to me.

“I-I’ll...I won’t disturb you anymore.” I said awkwardly and bowed slightly for being a nuisance and started to open up my gate. I heard her say something.

“You.”

I looked back in surprise, “Uh… me?” I pointed to myself.

“More cupcakes.” she stared at me.

‘Those eyes…’

Her stares weighed something in me… like a command that I should follow.

‘It’s like offering food to the gods again.’

“S-Sure,” I said nervously and went to my house.

When I closed my door, I put my hands on my chest and panted.

“She looks like Hachi when I first met my cat.” then I frowned.

The thought of it made me miss Hachi even more. Then, I remember the girl and her image inside my head made me smile.

“She liked my cupcakes.”

***

The next day, I knocked on her door again with a food tray on my hands.

“Hello, uh… it’s Dahyun, your neighbour. I bought your cupcakes.” I heard shuffles again from the inside.

“Uhhh, I’ll just leave it at your doorstep,” I told her and I was about to leave until her door opened and I saw a hand take my food tray real quick as the door shut again.

‘What the hell just happened?’

Then the door opened again and I saw a paper thrown outside before it closed again.

I read the pink note, it says, “More cupcakes.”

“Is my cupcake that good?” I suddenly felt good about my baking skills.

For weeks, it kept on repeating. Seeing her at her doorstep at 3 AM, the awkward talks from me, the ‘More cupcakes.’ notes, the hand that gets the food tray from her doorstep. It became a routine.

As if I am feeding her cupcakes every day.

But our routine suddenly changed when my workload suddenly became light so I went home early again at 5 PM. I spent the remainder of my time playing video games. 

I haven’t baked for a while.

Until one morning, I heard a screech on my window and when I opened the blinds, I saw a girl staring at me from my window.

“AHHH!” I screamed.

“Open up,” she said and I opened up my window.

I remembered that voice and she looks really familiar.

My eyes widened in realization, “Y-You...are the person living in front of my house?” I asked. She pushed me back slowly and made her way inside my house through my fucking window.

“Uhh… I actually have a door but o-okay.” I looked at the girl who was observing my place.

“Uhm… I don’t mean to be rude but what a-are you doing here?” I asked politely.

“Teach me.” 

That stare again. The lazy yet cautious stare.

‘I didn’t know she looks this pretty up close.’

“Teach you what?”

“Bake...Cupcake…”

“S-Sure.”

And I spent the entire day teaching her how to bake. Once she learned how she left me without a word.

She went out through my fucking window.

‘Just like a cat.’

***

Then, my work started to be busy again and I went home late again for the following weeks. Tonight, I saw her again. Staring at me as if she was judging my life choices and it doesn’t even offend me.

‘Maybe because she looks pretty?’ Because I, Kim Dahyun is a sucker for pretty girls.

I waved at her as she was on her usual spot with her usual position.

I opened my gate then walked in tiredly and unlocked my door. When I opened the lights, I saw her in front of me.

‘Who the fuck is the flash when this girl exist?’

“You scared me!” I said shockingly, “Uhm… do you need something?”

She’s so fast just like my cat, Hachi.

“I baked...it’s not the same,” she said softly as if she was purring. Her expression suddenly was different. 

She slowly blinked at me and I became a softie.

“Do you like some? I think I still have some left in the fridge.” I saw her eyes lit up as if her ears perked when she heard she’ll be eating more cupcakes.

“YES!” she said and that was the first time I ever heard her speak loudly,

I let her sit on my couch as I prepared the cupcakes and some tea to wash her palettes. I put it on the table in front of the couch and she stared at me and back to the cupcakes.

“Here you go,” I told her.

I watched her as she enjoyed eating the cupcakes, she was purring out of joy and it melts my heart as she munched her food.

‘So fucking cute.’

“We have been meeting for quite some time now and yet I do not know your name.” she looked at me and her stares got softer than before.

It’s relaxed. She’s no longer alert. As if she trusts me.

“Sana Minatozaki.” 

‘So, this cat-like lady’s name here is Sana…’

She stopped for a while and looked at the picture of my cat at the table.

“That’s Hachi, my cat. She hasn’t come home for a year.” I told her sadly. She stared at my face to read my expression for a good few minutes and continued to enjoy her cupcakes.

After Sana was done eating, I noticed the latter slowly closing her eyes while she was still sitting at the couch.

“Sana?” but the girl was already a goner.

‘Oh, shit.’

I waited for Sana to wake up only for her to fall asleep as well on the couch.

When I woke up I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I opened her eyes and saw hairs scattered all over my face.

It wasn’t mine.

I tucked the hairs on the side and saw Sana sleeping on the top of me as her face was buried on my neck and her hot breaths were felt by me.

I pat her back to wake her up.

“Sana?”

Then she groaned. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes with her hands like a cat. I sat up too and asked her, “Would you like some coffee?” she nodded.

“Okay, wait a minute.” I made my way to the kitchen and started brewing my coffee until I felt hands encircling my waist and a chin on my shoulder. 

I blushed in the intimate contact.

“S-Sana?” Then she jumped and encircled her legs around my back. Like a piggyback position.

“Oooof!”

‘Oh, she must have been eating a lot of cupcakes.’ I felt her weight slowly making my legs weak.

“Hold me tight,” she said in her sleepy voice.

And right then, I knew I was fucked.

Because it felt as if she marked me as her’s.

‘And who am I to complain?’

***

Work is heavy again, I went home at 3 AM. I saw her staring at me as I walked towards my gate.

“Hi, Sana!” I waved and greeted her.

I saw her eyes lit up as she ran towards me to give me a tight hug.

“Ooof!”

‘She’s so warm.’ I realized I was smiling the whole time. The way she nuzzled her face on my cheeks made me feel giddy.

“I’ve been waiting,” she said.

And I felt as if I was going to have a heart attack with those words.

Her brown eyes stared at me as if it reads through my soul.

“Why have you been waiting for me?” I asked her coyly. She squinted her eyes on me and she said

“Cupcakes.”

‘Is my cupcake really good?’

I praised heaven for giving me my mom to teach me how to bake!

“Come, I’ll bake for you.”

At 3 AM?

‘Fuck yeah, all for the sexy legs Sana Minatozaki.’

***

As expected, she has fallen asleep after she eats the cupcake. I know that she’s a heavy sleeper, so I just put her some blankets and made my way to my bedroom to sleep. I stretched my arms and drifted to sleep.

‘Sleep tight, Sana.’

I went to my own dreamland.

I had a dream that a serial killer was choking me to death. When I was about to die, I woke up. I couldn’t move.

All because Sana The Honey Thighs Minatozaki was hugging me like a koala.

‘Since when did she come here?’ as I recollect my memories of leaving her on my couch. I tapped her lightly.

“Sana? San...Sana?” she groaned and fluttered her eyes open.

She lazily held me closer to her and nuzzled my cheek.

“We have to wake up, I have work,” I told her softly and looked at my clock.

She rolled her body on top of me and lay there comfortably. She nuzzled her nose with mine and rested her forehead with mine.

‘It felt so intimate.’

“Uh… breakfast? W-What would you like to have?” I asked her, feeling my heart beating so fast and my cheeks turning red.

‘KIM DAHYUN, STOP THE PANIC GAY, DAMN IT!’

She kissed me softly and she said, “I like you.”

And my brain errored, panic gay incoming!

I missed my work that day.

‘She smells like baby powder.’

***

For months, Sana and I developed a routine. She became my everyday companion and me to her too. She’s very sweet to me but very unfriendly towards my neighbours except for the kids. Every time I ask her to walk with me for a morning jog, she groans but comes with me anyway. Kids that we encountered automatically smile and hug her and she reciprocates the same affection.

‘Cute.’

“Sana, let’s have grilled eels today.” I invited her to lunch.

She nodded excitedly and smiled in excitement as she held my hands on the way home.

‘She’s so pure.’

She watched me as I prepared everything. She didn’t even bother to help me but that’s okay. Her eyes were concentrated looking at the fish that was being grilled.

As expected, she felt sleepy after she ate and I decided to check my emails and work a little from home.

After a few minutes, she approached me while she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

“Are you sleepy? You can sleep on my bed if you want.” I told her.

She shook her head and sat on my lap and hugged me. She rested her chin on my shoulder and slept that way.

‘Her affection would be the death of me.’ as I felt myself hyperventilating due to gay panic.

“Dahyun, think of care bears on TV! Stop thinking about legs!” I scolded myself.

And the whole time, I was distracted at work.

***

But just like my cat Hachi, Sana is jealous in nature. She’s territorial. She glares at all the people who tried to have their way on me.

One day, when I went home late, my officemate, Eunwoo, gave me a ride.

“I’ll open the door for you,” he said and when I came out of his car, I gave him a thankful smile.

“Thanks for the ride, Eunwoo.” I bowed a little.

“It’s okay, uh… Dahyun?” he called shyly.

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to go out with me?” he blushed and my eyes widened. I saw Sana at her doorstep on her predatorial position. She was glaring at Eunwoo as if she was plotting murder inside her head.

‘Oh, shit.’

“You see I...I am seeing someone already.” I told him in an attempt to save the poor guy but Sana was faster than my rejection. She ran and pushed the guy on the ground.

She was hissing and she almost growled.

“Ouch! What’s your problem?” Eunwoo asked.

“She’s mine!” Sana said as she possessively held me closer to her, she nuzzled her face on me and my hair as if she was getting rid of any unwanted scent of other people from me and marking her scent to mine.

Eunwoo saw how intimate it was and he seemed to get the drift.

“Sorry, I’ll be going now.”

When Eunwoo’s car drove away, I squeezed Sana’s hand and asked her, “Were you mad? I’m sorry.”

She kissed me softly and told me, “I don’t like him.”

That made my heart swell with pride.

“There’s no one else but you.”

***

The last time she got jealous was when my friend decided to have a sleepover at my house. 

Since I invited Sana inside my home too so she wouldn’t feel cast out and feel at ease. Momo is like a sibling to me. But I saw Sana’s eyes never blinked at Momo. She was on full alert as if one wrong move from Momo and she’s up to catch her prey. It made me sweat in nervousness. Momo seems to be indifferent and didn’t notice the stares.

“Let’s play card games!” Momo enthusiastically suggested.

“Sure!”

In the middle of the game, Sana's eyes were glued on Momo. Momo whispered something to me.

“Your girlfriend’s a bit sketchy.” that made me laugh so hard and slap Momo’s shoulder softly.

“Shut up.” I giggled and smiled at Sana so she would know that everything’s alright. But Sana doesn’t seem to be impressed by Momo’s actions.

“I’m not saying I hate you, but if you ever got hit by a truck, I’d probably be the one driving it.” Sana squinted her eyes on Momo and that made Momo gasped.

I saw the looks on Momo’s face. She wanted to play with fire. She teased Sana a little more.

“You know, a long time ago when we were in high school, Dahyun was my roommate and we were so close.” she wiggled her brows and I looked at Momo to give her a fair warning.

‘Momo, you’re gonna die.’ I sent her a telepathic message. She just laughed at me and said, 

“I got this.”

“Does your face hurt? It’s killing me.” I saw Sana stretch her fingers and checked the sharpness of her nails.

‘Oh, no.’

“Momo, run!” 

Sana gave a mother fucking catfight to Momo.

‘Poor Hirai Momo.’

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Ever since that day, Momo learned her lesson not to mess with Sana Minatozaki.

***

When my birthday was nearing, I didn’t see Sana at her doorstep at 3 AM for a week. It made me sad and suddenly, I was afraid.

“Will she leave me too as Hachi did?” I left some cupcakes on her doorstep but when I woke up the next day, it was still there.

I was so depressed and may be accustomed to the fact that everything I ever love left me.

It comes to the day of my birthday and I was lonely because I spent it alone.

I looked at my clock, ‘11:59 PM’

‘She didn’t come to me.’

I was about to call it a day and sleep until I heard screeching on my window, I opened my blinds and the lights.

I saw a familiar Bengal cat I’ve been longing to see for almost a year.

“HACHI!” I opened the window and hugged my cat tightly. I realized I was crying then I heard someone jump in from my window.

“Sana?” I looked at her and Sana kissed the tears on my face, hugged tight then lean her forehead against mine.

“I missed you, I thought you'd never come,” I told her and she shook her head.

“I was looking for your cat so I wasn’t able to see you for a while.”

“Where did you see her?”

“Old man Park stole her.”

Old man Park was my neighbour who told me not to touch Hachi’s head because Hachi killed his daughter’s hamster.

“That deceiving old man, I ought to teach him a lesson!” I said as I balled my fist.

“I already did.” Sana smiled at me and kissed me.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

Hachi jumped on Sana’s lap to be cuddled and Sana hugged the cat affectionately. I melted at the sight.

'Meow.' Hachi purred and Sana mimicked Hachi.

'Meow.'

“Another cat steals my heart.”

She successfully floof her way inside my heart and it was love at first meow.

END.


End file.
